The Doctor's New Face, Episode One, Part One
by The12thDoctorWho
Summary: After a battle with the Daleks, the 11th Doctor regenerates into the 12th Doctor, with quite a difference. Now a female Time Lord, she must figure out the cause of strange disappearances that have occurred in London and why the Daleks are involved.


The Twelfth Doctor

Doctor Who and all assorted thingamabobs are copyright of the British Broadcasting Company

The Doctor and his/her nemeses are not mine.

Everyone else is.

Episode One - The Doctor's New Face, Part One

Eric was having girl troubles… again.

As a Masters student attempting at an English degree, he wrote amateurish novels which were rather mediocre, at best. At worst, he was in desperate need of help. He touched his scruffy beard and askew hair, looking at his sleepless eyes in the mirror.

"Have you ever thought," Eric remembered saying to his girlfriend earlier that week. "That you were meant for greater things?" His girlfriend had paused and stared at him strangely. He noticed that her eyes seemed to twitch, like they always did when he said something that she disliked.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked. She was pretty; she had long, brown hair and slender cheekbones, combined with a slightly curved nose and wide, curious eyes. It was her eyes that drew him to Dani in the first place. Sure, she was attractive, working as a waitress in a nightclub, and she always had a way to find a skirt that was too small and showed off her cute derriere perfectly, but Eric loved those eyes, and the way that she looked at him with them. It was then he realized the problem; she was probably upset because she was still getting over losing her job at the nightclub. That was almost two weeks ago, and it was a very hard day for both of them. She loved working there.

"Well," He said, treading carefully, knowing that he was on shallow ground. "It's just… lately, I've been feeling like I need to travel. All I've been doing over the last four years is write essays and failed novellas, and I… I just want a change, is all."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Dani had instantly replied. Now her eyes were definitely twitching, and her hands had a noticeable tremble that meant she was clearly upset about something. That had been their first fight in months. It took a while for Eric to explain that he wanted to go outside of London, while Dani had said that he needed to stay for a while, and then the two of them could travel after Eric had received his Masters' degree. It was a shaky agreement, but it was an agreement nonetheless. Eric hadn't heard from Dani since then, and he was starting to get worried.

"You need to call her," Anna, his twin sister, had told him earlier that morning. "Today. You've let her think things through long enough, now you need to take action."

"But it wasn't my fault," He said.

"It doesn't matter if it was your fault or not, you still need to call her. She's your girlfriend and she's waiting on you now."

"Yeah, but… I just hate it when she gets upset…" Eric sighed. "It makes her so hard to talk to. It's like she wants to stay upset with me sometimes."

"I know you don't like it, brother, but you have to stay strong. Invite her over to your place to patch things up. It will all work out, just watch."

"Speaking of inviting people over, can you stop bringing your random guy dates around? I'm tired of the awkward morning conversations with your boyfriends." He sighed.

"Just one of the things you have to put up with when you live with your sister," Anna laughed. "See you later, brother."

"Later, sis," Eric replied.

When he woke up that morning, Eric decided that he needed to call Dani and apologize for everything, regardless if it was his fault or not. He needed to fix things. Before he could put it off, he picked up the phone and called her.

"Hello?" Dani's voice said.

"Dani? It's me, Eric," He said.

"Oh."

"I... I want to apologize for what I said the other night. I miss you, and I'd like to see you again... please," He said rather lamely. His throat felt dry in anticipation, nervous and excited and really, really wanting her to say...

"Fine. I'll be there in a few hours. I got my job back at the club," she said, sounding a little more cheerful at that.

"Really? That's great news!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, so I'll try and make it by after work."

"I'll be ready for you then."

"And... Eric?"

"Yes?"

"I... I love you." Then she hung up. With that, Eric stared at the wall for a few minutes. That was the first time one of them had said something like that to the other.

With this in mind, Eric figured that he might need to change his face a bit, which is what he was doing now: he was going to shave off the beard that he had been proudly growing for the last three months. He pulled out the shaving cream and paused to listen to the radio playing in the background, talking about something that had crashed the previous night.

"Reports vary, but witnesses explained that what looked like a large rotating disk about the size of a football field had hovered above the ground in the park and vanished," The news anchor described. "UNIT representatives have refused to give a comment..."

Eric returned his attention back to the mirror and sighed, plugging the sink and filling it with water. That's when a strange sound filled his ears. It sounded… like a screeching, or a wheezing, or both… but after a few moments it began to fade. Eric had never heard the sound, but to him it sounded like pipes were heating up and cooling down in the house. There was a "THUNK" and then it stopped.

"Bloody pipes," Eric muttered, tilting the mirror to get a better view of his face. As he did, the mirror reflected through the window into the backgarden, where he saw the strangest thing he had ever seen.

It was a box. A big, blue box.

His mind raced as he tried to figure out where it had come from, because it was certainly big and very heavy, from the looks of it… in the reflection of the mirror he could read "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" backwards at the top.

"A blue police box…" Eric said slowly. Forgetting the shaving cream and the warm water in the sink, he ran downstairs into the kitchen and threw open the door to meet with quite possibly the strangest woman he had ever seen.

She stood there, dazed, as if not knowing where she was. She was dressed remarkably different than most girls as well, she was wearing a tweed jacket, like the kind old professors at Eric's university wore. She wore red suspenders over a light blue shirt that held up beige dress trousers. A red bow tie was around her neck… and she was wearing a fez. That was at the first glance.

On the second glance, Eric saw a little bit more – her clothes seemed tattered and torn, burned in some places.

"Doctor…" The woman breathed. "Time… TARDIS…" she swayed on her feet, looking faint. "Gallifrey… help…Doctor." Eric stepped forward and managed to catch the woman before she collapsed on the floor.

"Crazy broad," Eric breathed, dragging her into the house. He needed to call Anna.

"So, she just appeared out of nowhere in the back garden?" Anna asked.

It was about an hour later, and Eric had just explained everything to Anna... or at least, everything he understood.

"Yeah," he said. "She just appeared and said some nonsense, then asked for a doctor... then passed out," He said.

"Where is she now?"

"In your bedroom. I put her down there and I called you." His throat felt dry again and his hands trembled a bit. "Who the hell is she, Anna? Who just... drops a box in the garden and passes out in the doorway?"

"This woman does," She said, standing. "Don't worry, I'll find out who she is," She smiled. As she finished standing, there was a thump from upstairs and a shriek.

"I think she's awake," Eric said, standing as well.

"No, you stay here," Anna said. "If Dani comes in while you're ogling some strange woman, what do you think she's going to do?" Eric blinked. She had a point. "I'll go look on her. Just stay here and wait."

"Alright," Eric said, sitting back down. Anna smiled cheerfully, turning and walking up to her room. She opened the door to look on her bed, and stopped.

The room itself was fine. She could see a picture of her in Hawaii wearing her favorite bikini, next to that was a book she was currently reading. The two items were misplaced, as if someone had picked them up curiously and then put them down in a hurry. She looked around, noticing a couple pictures were slightly out of place - one of her and Eric was taken off of a bulletin board and placed on the desk. The strangest thing was a pile of discarded clothes on the floor next to the bed. The woman had vanished from the bed, so where was she now? Noticing the clothes, Anna grimaced - they looked quite ugly. Had a woman really worn them? She stepped in further and froze once more, though more out of shock than confusion.

"What are you standing there for?" Eric's strange woman said, making faces in the mirror. "Close the door, please! Well... close the door if this is your room, but looking at the photos of you and Beardy, I think it is, isn't it?" She said, sticking out her tongue at the reflection in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked in shock.

"New mouth," The woman said. "New everything, actually, I'm trying to get used to it all."

"New..." Anna's eyes narrowed. This woman wasn't making any sense.

"I just regenerated," The woman said. "For the eleventh time. You know, you never get used to that sort of feeling... I'm going to have the taste of cinnamon on my tongue for days."

"You're not making any sense!" Anna exclaimed, exasperated. "Who are you?"

The woman paused for a moment before smiling widely.

"I'm the Doctor," She said in a bit of a sing-song voice.

"Doctor...?"

"Yes."

"Just 'Doctor'?"

"That's me."

"Doctor of what?"

"...everything." She gave a giggle and returned. "So... yeah, this body is just full of firsts! First time I've ever been a ginger," She smiled. "Also, first time I've ever been a woman..." She frowned at her reflection. "Can't say it's something I want to stick with for the next five hundred years, but it'll grow on me, I'm sure. As long as everything is in the right place - eyes, ears, nose," She said, feeling each part as she mentioned them, "Legs. Legs are important, for running. Lots of running."

"You're naked," Anna said. "why are you naked?"

"None of the clothes are good," The Doctor replied. "They're all... wrong. And your clothes are just way to provocative." she paused and looked over at Anna.

"My clothes are fine," Anna frowned. "Why did you pass out in our back garden?"

"Post-regeneration trauma," She said. "I hit my head, got quite dazed and somehow landed in your back garden. Did I destroy anything? Any buildings?" When Anna didn't answer, the Doctor nodded. "Good. I hate it when I crash. It makes me look bad."

"Can you at least put on some decent clothes?" Anna exclaimed.

"Could you get me some decent clothes?" The Doctor shot back. Anna gave a groan of exasperation.

There was a knock on the door and Eric went to answer it. Opening the door, he smiled.

"Dani, I knew you'd come," he said, happy to see her. Dani gave a smile back. Smiling was a good sign, Eric thought. It meant that she wasn't upset with him anymore.

"Of course I would come," She said. "I missed you." The two embraced and Eric gave her a kiss, which Dani returned happily. "So," She said, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened a few nights ago," He explained. "I said some things that I shouldn't have and I just want you to know that you're still the most important person in my life." Dani blushed a bit and smiled softly in a way that made Eric feel light-headed. He was so lucky to know her. "And I wanted to congratulate you on getting your job back, I know how much you loved working at the club."

"Thanks, sweetie," Dani smiled, straightening his shirt as she looked up into his eyes. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. In fact, I..." Dani trailed off, staring at something over Eric's shoulder. Confused, Eric turned and stared as well.

"I'm sorry," The woman Eric had helped earlier said. "Am I interrupting?" She was dressed in a black skirt and a white blouse, which looked much better on her than the clothes she had appeared in earlier.

"Eric..." Dani said softly. "Why is there a woman I've never seen before in your house?"

"Oh! I'm sorry," The woman said. "I'm the Doctor." She offered her hand. "I just met Beardy here this morning, he's been such a help. You're a lucky woman... er..."

"Dani," She said coldly. "Eric, who is this?"

"One of Anna's friends, she... stayed overnight, got drunk at a party earlier and couldn't drive home," Eric lied quickly. "She stayed in Anna's room." Dani stared at him, eyes twitching ever so slightly.

"Is Anna your sister?" The Doctor asked. "She's such a nice girl, but her clothes are way too open. This was the most conservative thing I could borrow off her," She frowned.

Dani looked between the Doctor and Eric, then stepped back.

"I'm going now," she said sharply. "I'll call you when I've had some time to think about what just happened here."

"Dani, please!" Eric said, trying to get her to come back. He was met with a heavy-handed slap from Dani.

"Don't you dare 'please' me," Dani snapped. "You and your... Doctor can stay together all you want. You're going to need a doctor when we're through," She hissed and stormed out. Eric just watched her go and gave a slight jump when the front door slammed shut.

There was a few moments of awkward silence. Eric curled his hands into fists, shaking as he turned to face the woman.

"Do whatever it is that you came here to do," he said. "Then take your... big blue box out of my back garden, and leave!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," She said solemnly. "But I can't leave just yet." She looked out the back window and stared at the blue monolith sadly. "It needs repairing and I have to wait while the dematerializer regenerates. I was lucky to land on Earth, you don't want to know the chances are of me appearing in the early 21st century. I can't risk entering the Vortex right now... where are you taking me?" the Doctor asked, confused as Eric gripped her arm and pulled her out into the back yard.

"I don't know where you came from or who you are," Eric snapped. "But you just ruined my relationship with my girlfriend, and I... I cannot have you in my house anymore. Leave whatever way you came."

"I can't leave, didn't you just hear me?" She exclaimed. "I could appear anywhere! At any time!"

"Tough," He snapped. "I'm done listening to your... crazy talk of time and vortexes, and I'm tired of you! Just go!" He exclaimed, seeing red as he walked back into the house.

The Doctor just watched frowning a bit.

"Fine," she said to herself, turning and reaching for the door handle of the police box before pausing. "The key," she muttered. She turned and walked back to the house and knocked on the door. Eric opened it.

"What?" he asked, eyes red.

"Listen, I know this is a bad moment, but... the key to the box over there," The Doctor pointed. "I left it in my other pocket..." Eric stared at her. "I only need to come in for a few minutes, then I'll be out of your hair for good, alright?" She said. With a sigh, Eric opened the door wider.

"Come in," he said grudgingly. The Doctor smiled and stepped inside.

"Such a gentleman," she said.

MEANWHILE, ACROSS THE THAMES...

David hefted the large garbage bag into the dumpster of the alleyway.

"Want a drag?" His friend Will asked, offering a cigarette.

"Please," David groaned, turning and closing the dumpster. The two turned, David stealing a stick from Will and using his own lighter to light the tip. "Goddamn morning rush... can't even make a cup of tea without someone wanting another cut of beef."

"The curse of the deli workers, " Will said softly. David chuckled.

"Aint that the truth," he agreed, ignoring the second bag of garbage by his feet. Behind them, something moved from behind a corner and stopped, staring at them. A long eye stalk stuck out from a black dome on top of what looked like a large, rectangular capsule with strange dimensions. Something that resembled a toilet plunger stuck out at the front, another that looked like an egg beater was next to it. The eye stalk looked up and down at the two men. Suddenly, it spoke.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELVES!" It said in a loud, robotic voice. The two men turned, startled.

"What the hell is that?" Will exclaimed, the burning cigarette dropping from his mouth in shock.

"No clue... it looks like a pepper pot on wheels," David said, slightly fascinated.

"IDENTIFY!" The strange looking thing exclaimed once more.

"Um... I'm David," David said. "This is Will."

"Don't talk to the thing!" Will said, backing up. The strange looking being once more looked at them.

"SPECIES IDENTIFIED AS: HUMAN." It said, drawing out the "Huuu". David couldn't tell, but it seemed to have the tone one might have if someone was describing a strange mold in the corner of the room. "DESIGNATED ACTION: EXTERMINATE!"

"Run!" Will said as the thing shot a beam of light. Will screamed and crumpled to a heap on the ground

"EXTERMINATE!" It exclaimed as it advanced towards David.

"No... please," David said, stepping back and tripping over the bag of garbage on the ground. "What are you?" This made it pause.

"I AM... A DALEK!" It shouted. "AND I SHALL EXTERMINATE!"

There was another flash of light, and everything ended.


End file.
